A Family's Love
by Jasmynee
Summary: while on a misson for pein deidara is hit by an unknown jutsu that turns him into newborn infant and is then found by team seven who know its him and take him back to the hokage. what will happen to him read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 punishiment

A Family's Love

Hey guys I'm 14, female, and supar cool, I'm sasukehyuga and this is my first fan fiction ever so tell me what you think, flames are welcome….

p.s. this is the older team 7...

* * *

><p>chapter one; punishment<p>

deidara leaped from tree to tree. He was on his way back from the land of lightning and couldn't wait get back to the akatsuki hq. He was sent there to gather info on the tailed beast and had not stopped for a break. He was now in the land of fire, when he heared a sound coming from the bushes " who's there un". Right then a tall figure appeared. It was a male with tan skin, long black hair put into a high pony tail, ruby red eyes, wearing long baggy white pants, a navy blue tank top, and a iwagakure headband."by order of the tsuchikage, I am here to delivere your punishiment" the said in a stern tone. Deidara smirked, did this man really think he could defeat him and his art, how vary foolish the blonde thought pulling out a brown bag filled white clay. Seeing this action the man pulled out sevrail kunai and shuriken throwing them at the boy. Deidara was able to dogde them though. As deidara was dodging them the man pulled out a katana and sliced deidara's arms off." Cant use your clay without arms huh" the man chuckled. Right then the man started making hand signs " phoenix no jutsu" the man shouted, punching deidara in the chest. "Aaaaaagghhhh" deidara cried hitting his back ageinst a tree and coughing up blood. " I'm done here" the man said leaving deidara there lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>"so that's deidara huh?"<p>

"he's so cute kakashi sensei"

"don't let his cuteness fool you, he still has his old memories, remember he only has the body of a baby not the mind"

"Yeah anyways where's baa chan"

"she's coming"

Deidara slowly opened his eyes, he was laying on his stomch and in a wooden what the hell am i in a crib for deidara thought in anger and shock. that when deidara relized he was only wearing a diaper. what the hell un deidara thought more rage filling him. "he's awake huh c'mere sweetie" tsunade said in sweet motherly voice as she lifted the blonde infant into the air. "so what are we gonna do with him baa chan" naruto just stared at the infant for a while " naruto you and hinata will take care of him" "what? no way am i taking care of the teme tsunade baa chan" naruto shouted with rage clear in his voice. " i dont care what you want naruto baka chan your gonna take care of him and that's an order" tsunade said sternly. " you cant make me" naruto pouted

* * *

><p>two hours later naruto was on his way his way home carring a small bundle in his arms. " i cant believe i'm being force to take care of this teme" naruto muttered to himself opening the door to his apartment. " what the hell is going on un" "so you can talk huh" naruto smirked. " of course i can talk you idiot un" deidara pouted. naruto chuckled he thought baby deidara looked kinda cute. " so when is that hogake of yours gonna change me back to my normall age un" deidara asked. " never" naruto replied. " what? why?" deidara pouted. " because for one your evil and two baa chan thinks you have a second childhood, well anyway's time for your bath deidara" naruto said a little amused as he picked up the phone. " n-n-no need to call me naruto i'm already here" a shy hinata spoke from behined. after filling the small yellow tub with warm water and sitting deidara in it, naruto gathered the bath supplies. " this is so in embarrassing" deidara grouned as naruto rubbed the baby soup all over the his body. " oh shut up teme were almost done and then it's off to beddy bye for you deidara" naruto said a little annoyed. naruto then grabbed a navy blue towal and dryed dedara off. after naruto finished with that hinata diapered and dressed deidara<p>

* * *

><p>deidara was wearing bright red footie pajama's covered in yellow smiley faces. " naruto kun do you have a crib to put deidara chan in" hinata asked in shy yet caring voice as she held deidara in her arms and turned to look naruto in the eyes. " yeah tsunade baa chan brought one over it's in the back room to the left" naruto said pointing to the hallway behined hinata. " oh and naruto could you make a bottle of formula for deidara chan please" hinata asked as she layed deidara down in the dark purple crib. " yeah sure thing hinata" naruto said turn on the stove to boil the water and getting out the jar of baby formula. after warming the water enough naruto got out a baby bottle ,filling it with warm water, baby formula, and shaking it he placed it in the friage for about two minutes. once done naruto handed the bottle of formula to hinata. " here you go hinata" naruto said cheerfully handing the bottle over to hinata. " thanks" hinata replied giving the bottle to the bonde infant. deidara was to tired to objected and slowly brought the nipple of the bottle to his lips and allowed the warm liqiud entrance into his mouth. As the warm milk slid down his throught deidara began to feel his eye lids heaver and heaver. after about three minutes deidara was soon consumed by sleep, unaware that two set of eyes watched him from behind the door to his bedroom. the only thing running through naruto's head right at that moment was how intresting should be tommarrow.<p>

TBC

* * *

><p>ok i know chapter is short or at least to me it is. oh i'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. if you have any idea's you may want to put in just tell me and i'll try my best to do so if not this story then maybe in one future fanfic's. oh and flames are welcome because they help me improve. i also take reqeast too. if i misspelled any thing tell me please. i love deidara but i also love to mess with him to. ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 New life

A Family's Love

Chapter two; New life

/A/N/ hey guy's I love the reviews and favs I got. Sorry I didn't upload sooner but my labtop is broken so I'm using a friend's right now. i want to thank all my the people for reading my story.

deidara

XxBlackRose5153xX

bunnyboo1612

inoyamanaka1

kai maciel who inspired me with their fanfic phoenix rising

midnightmoon1920 and i may you in the story later own so watch for that.

and any others who read that i dont know about i need at least 15 reweiws to srart the 3rd chapter.

Disclaimer; I do not naruto or any its characters they belong to my idol masashi kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Chapter two; New life<p>

It was 2.a.m when deidara woke up feeling a little wet in his diaper. "damnit, this feels weird but theres no way in hell I'm crying for someone to change me.'' deidara thought aloud. After awhile deidara's eyes began to tear up from the uncomfortable feeling he was having below and it was starting to hurt alittle when ever he moved around. " whaaaaaaaaaaaa" deidara cried. Right then naruto rushed into the room, running to deidara's side. " what's wrong teme" naruto asked cacern clear in his voice. Deidara blushed and pointed to his diaper. " I see" naruto chuckled lifting deidara into his arms.

* * *

><p>After lying deidara on the changing table, naruto pulled the tape tabs off the diaper. He then grabbed some baby wipes and began to clean the blonde infant's bottom and private's, the whole while having deidara's grow redder. " uh oh, looks like you have a rash teme, you've been wet for a while without telling anyone haven't you" naruto chuckled. " shut up baka, just hurry up and finish already" deidara shouted his face redden from ebbarssment. Naruto smirked and pulled out a small white tube squirting the content of it into his hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Once he finished rubbing the rash ointment into deidara skin and putting another diaper on him, naruto carried deidara into his room and layed him on the bed. " okay let's get you dressed up for the day" naruton said walking over to his dresser and pulling out an outfite for the small boy to wear. After he was finish dressing the boy naruto took a step back to admire his work. Deidara was wearing pink and white striped footie pajama's that had a hoodie with bunny ears attached to it, on the upper right of the pj's had a white smiling bunny with big blue eyes. The outfit just screamed kawii. Naruto's smile grew wider when he saw a blush painted deidara's face only making even cuter. " aren't you just kawii" naruto chuckled even more when deidara's face grew redder. Right then hinata walked wearing a white kimono with light blue butterflies covering the bottom. Her hair was put into a high ponytail, that made it possible to see her eyes better. She looked buaetiful , like an angel from heaven. ( I am vary much straight one of my friends is a boy and wanted me to write that down)<p>

* * *

><p>They were now walking through the village when they bunt into kiba and shino. " yo, whats up naruto and hinata" kiba called cheerfully.<p>

" hey what's up kiba, shino why are ya doing over here."

" me and shino came over here to do some training, what are ya doing here and what's with the baby?"

" um…um… th-this is um…d-deidara chan."

" noway you mean the bastard deidara from the akasuki?"

" yeah."

" "

" shut up"

" so he can still talk and is aware of what's going on?"

After awhile of explaining what had happen, naruto decided to invite shino and kiba over to his house at night after he put deidara to bed.

* * *

><p>Once naruto got home he sat deidara a blanket in the middle of the living room and gave him a pink stuffed bunny as he turned on the tv puttng on a kids channel to keep deidara entertained while him and hinata fixed lunch." Okay deidara you stay here and play while I make you a bottle then its naptime." " what! I'm not even tired yet! Why do I have to take a nap, it's the afternoon" deidara shouted inraged at being treated like a baby. He was a s-ranked crimanel for goodness sake he doesn't take naps those were for mindless infant who couldn't take care of themselves. " because you're a lot smaller and your body's much weaker now so it need's lot's of rest" naruto said picking deidara up and seating on the couch, laying deidara back in his arms. " now open wide" naruto said brushing the nipple of the bottle ageinst deidara's lips. " there is no way in hell that I'm drinking from a muph" deidara yelped as the bottle was forced into his mouth. The warm milk was squirted into his mouth and he was forced to swallow it. As naruto fed him he began to bounce his leg up and down making deidara bounce with him. This action to caused deidara to be consumed by sleep. This was gonna be along day.<p>

* * *

><p>after deidara woke up naruto had just walked in." hey there sleepy head you awake?" naruto asked lift deidara into his arms and carring him into the kitchen set in a highchair. " okay lets get you something to eat before we go" " go where" deidara asked as he watched naruto pull out a small jar filled with green mush. " well were going to see tsnude baa chan, she said there was something importent she has to tell me" naruto replied grabbing a bibe and a baby spoon while setting down infront of deidara. " whats that" deidara asked staring at the small jar infront of him while naruto put the bibe on him. " baby food duh teme" naruto said with a huge grin on his face as a look of disgust appearered on deidara's face. " there is no way in hell i'm eating that you baka" deidara said in horror as naruto held the spoon to his lips. " eat it now cause your not getting anything else to eat" naruto said with a smirk as deidara opened his mouth and allowed the spoon entrance. the stuff tasted real good but deidara wasnt gonna let naruto know that. naruto finished feeding deidara and got him in a stroller as they headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>meanwhile in the hokage's office tsnude was having a fit. in the corner of the room was a small sosari , hidan . and itachi. they to had been turned younger only sosari was one, hidan was two, and itachi was three. like deaidara thay to had all there memory. tsnude was sitting at her desk with a montain of paperwork waiting to fall on her when naruto burst through the door, deidara with him in a stroller. it was when she saw deidara that she burst into laughter. the small boy was wearing a diaper, with white socks, and pink and white stripe short sleeve shirt. his somewhat long hair was in a ponytail and his small pink chubby cheeks added to how cute he looked.( i know deidara is a boy but my freind think they'd look cute in pink and it was sakura and ino who picked it out for them). " whats going on tsnuda baa chan" naruto asked as he stared at the children standing in the corner. tsnude looked up from her papers and began to speak. " naruto as you can see we have found three more members of the akasuki turned into childrend" " how old are they?" naruto asked. " well sosari is one, hidan is two, and itachi is three" tsunade replied. naruto stared at her for awhile and then back at the three children still vary much confused. " so what did you call me here for tsunade baa chan" naruto asked. " well i need you to take care of them like you are with deidara dont worry about there things i've some anbu over to your apartment to get your things packed" "wait why do you need to pack up all my stuff for?" " because your old apartment is to small , your getting a bigger home to fit you, hinata, itachi, hidan, sosari. and deidara in got it, there gonna bring all of the stuff the children will need" tsunada said as she pulled out a child care book. " here your gonna need this too" tsunada said handing him the book to the clueless blonde infront of her.<p>

* * *

><p>once naruto got to his new house hinata was already waiting for them with dinner. " um hello naruto chan um well um dinners ready if your um hungry" hinata said shyly as she put the plates of food on the table. everyone seat down and began to eat there dinner. "so we're gonna stay here, fuck that i'm not staying here" hidan shouted. " hidan no cussing" naruto shouted. " fuck off you cant tell me what to do damnit" hidan shouted back. naruto stood from his chair and grabbed hidan by arm dragging him into the living room tossing him over his lap. once that was done naruto pulled hidan short to his ankles before landing five hard smacks to hidan's bottom and letting the small boy cry on his lap.<p>

* * *

><p>after they finished dinner naruto got the little ones ready for bed. itachi was wearing a long red t-shirt with a smiling black cat 's head on it and some plain black pajama pants that were a little loose while the shirt was down to his knees. his long hair was put into a high ponytail with some loose hair in his face. sosari was wearing a long short sleeve white and pink striped t-shirt with a hoodie that had cat ears, in the middle of the shirt was a giant strawberry, he had loose white pajama shorts with strawberry slippers. hidan and deidara were wearing footies. deidara's was dark blue and dark pink striped. hidan's was had a hoodie and white and orange striped. they each had there own stuffed animal. hidan's was a white bear , itachi had a a black cat, sosari had a pink moneky with a strawberry in the middle and deidara had a pink and white striped bunny. a fter they were done getting ready for bed they were out like a light, and the party began as well as there new life.<p>

TBC

well i know that was short but yeah i'll try to do better in the next chapter so yeah flames are welcomed because they help this 14 year old girl improve. i'm having trouble thinking stuff to put in my next chapter so if you have any idea's tell me okay.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet shidonii the medic nin

chapter three; Meet Shidonii the medic nin.

A/N/ hey guys i want first tell you i'm sorry for not uploading sooner i had to do all this on my mobile phone. anyway i would like to tell midnightmoon1920 that i got the story up so i hope like it the most.

chapter three; meet shidonii the medic nin.

it was a cool night and tsunade was sitting in her office doing her paperwork(haha i made a funny, as if tsunade would really do paperwork without being force to) when there was a knock at the door. " come in " tsunade said lazily. right then a girl about 5'5" with long dirty blonde hair came in. the girl was wearing long lime green shirt( the right arm part is long sleeve and the left part is sleeveless with a thick navy blue rope used as a stoumch belt thingie), navy blue leggings, lime green leg warmers, and a navy blue konohagakure headband only it was bandana style like ibiki's. she had big blue eyes and rosey red cheeks that not only made look like a beutiful angel ( midnightmoon1920 did u like how the way i described u) but also made her look younger, sweet, and innocent like she couldnt hurt a fly, but she was strong medic ninja that you wouldnt want to mess with. beside her was a boy with long straight red hair ( like kerin color red) he was wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt( kimono like sleeves) white shorts,a waist pouch,shuriken holster on his right leg, hand guards, and leg bandages, with his headband tied around his waist like a belt. his eyes were a calm purple and he looked like a boy who'd have lots of fangirls. tsunade looked up from the papers before her " hello shidonii, hello asuka i've been waiting for you, there is a misson i must give you do you accept" tsunade lazily said. the two teens looked at each other and the back at tsunade " we accept" they said in usion.

naruto was sitting at the dinner table with hinata,kiba, and shino as they talk about the akasuki children.

" so let me get this straight, you and hinata have to take care of those akasuki bratz" kiba asked.

" yeah thats it " naruto said leaning back in his chair. as they contiued to talk hinata came out with a plate of moon cakes and four glasses of tea. " um naruto i brought some snakes" hinata said shly blushing from head to toe. naruto looked up and smiled his goofy smile " thanks hinata that sure is nice of you" naruto said as he got up to help her. " well naruto, me and shino should get going see ya later" " yeah bye" naruto called over his shoulder as kiba and shino opened the door and left.

the next morning naruto was awaken by a loud wail coming from deidara's bedroom. naruto grouned as he got up from his bed and headed for the door. when he got to the childs bedroom, deidara face was flushed and he had hot , thick tears running down his cheeks. " hey teme whats wrong " naruto asked , walking over to the crib. it was when had gotten to the crib that he noticed a strong stench in the air. he scrunched up his face in disgust as he lifted the baby into his arms and carried him over to the changing table. once deidara was layed and strapped down, naruto got out a diaper, baby powder, and some baby wipes. after that he walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with a few inches of warm water before heading back to get deidara. deidara looked up and blushed when naruto lifted his legs making his butt clear to be seen. you-know-what filled the diaper. naruto grabbed the wipes and began to wipe down the baby bottom.

" gee deidara this so gross, how can something so small make a big mess" naruto said causing deidara to blush harder.

" its wot mwy fwult, i dwidnt kwow untwil i woke up" deidara said shyly, his face heating up with ebbarrassment. naruto chuckled at the way deidara was talking. once he was down wipeing deidara's bottom , naruto picked him up and walked to the bathroom.

" okay deidara, time for a bathy wathy" naruto said in baby talk further angering the small infant.

in the bath deidara was having the time of his life splashing and have fun, naruto on the other hand was having a hard time washing the small boy as he moved around. " come on deidara sit still, your making it harder to wash you" naruto said still trying to keep the boy in one place. " bwut dits is fwun " deidara cheered , splashing harder his filled with pure happieness. naruto couldnt hold back the small smile forming on his face as he watched the small child injoy himself but he still needed to get the boy clean." after i get you cleaned up, you can splash as much as you want, i'll even bring you a few bath toys all you have to do is stay still. deal? " naruto asked holding his hand out to deidara. the small boy looked up at naruto his big blue eyes shining with innocence. a big smile formed on deidara's face as his chubby little hand took hold of naruto's shaking it " dweal " the small boy chirpt.

once deidara was done with his bath naruto diapered and clothed him. the small blonde was wearing white shorts and a sleevless blue and white striped t-shirt with kawii writen on it in bold letters. it was then that naruto heard a knock at the door. he layed deidara down on a soft blue blanket witha couple of toys to keep him entertained answered the door. when opened it there were two teens standing there. " hello my name is shidonii and this asuka tsunade sama sent us here to help you with little ones" the girl chirp. the boy behined just stood looking unintrested in what was going on. naruto just nodded and allowed them intrance into the home.

" well naruto sama, tsunade sama sent us over here to help take care of the akasuki with you, so here we are, i cant wait to see the little guys, i bet there so kawii, where are they " shidonii asked cheerfuly as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. she wasnt like this all the time, just when it came to cute little babies. she would be happy but almost showed like that. nah she wasnt that kinda girl. " calm down shidonii you'll have all the time in the world to see them " asuka said sternly as the girl looked at naruto with a look on her face that said ' lets get down to buisness '. naruto just looked confused " so why do you have to help us, there just babies i can handle them" naruto asked. asuka looked naruto straight in the eyes as he opened his mouth to talk.

TBC

A/N/ so what do you think. did you like it midnightmoon1920. well anyway i need 13 reveiws to update the next chapter. r&r. bye bye.


End file.
